My Sister is My Keeper
by SnapesDementor
Summary: Faye and Kevin Ramsey were left alone when their parents died. Faye was 10 and Kevin was 8. There were no other relatives, so Faye had to take matters into her own hands and choose betweeen an orphanage or being on their own. She decided to find a job, doinga nything that she could to support them. This, however, caused her to not be able to go to Hogwarts herself, unitl"6th" year.
1. Chapter 1

Faye's POV( when she was 13 and Kevin was 11)

"I'm so excited! I get to go to Hogwarts!" Kevin shouted.

I chuckled and led him into the Leaky Cauldron.

"where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"The Leaky Cauldron." I replied. "It's how we get to Diagon Alley."

"Why haven't you gone yet?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

I led him outside to the brick wall.

"We just haven't had enough money. It's fine though; we are going to get you there this year." I assured him.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I have to work." I said simply.

"But you have to go."

"No, I don't, you do; I will make sure of it."

He raised an eyebrow."If I get second hand stuff, will you be able to go?"

I sighed. "Not this year, but I will try for next year."

"I will stilll get second hand stuff." He decided. "it will make next year easier for you."

I smiled. "Okay Kevin, thanks. And, one more thing."

"What?" he asked, smiling again.

"I want your textbooks when you're done with them, so I can study at least a little." I said smiling back at him.

"Okay." He agreed

present time (Faye is 16 and Kevin is 14) still Faye's POV

"YAYY!" Kevin yelled, causing heads to turn. We were walking through Diagon Alley and I had just told him that I could actually go to Hogwarts this year.

"Shh!' I hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"I CANT HELP IT, IM SO EXCITED!" He shouted again.

"Kevin, be quiet." I said quietly. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Like you dont like being looked at." He said, sassily

"Just because I like people to know I am a prankster does not mean that I enjoy being looked at." I said.

"What day am I going to the World Cup again?" He asked. He had been invited to go by one of his friend's family(the weasleys)

"Uh, tomorrow." I replied, "I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, okay." He said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start at FLourish and Blotts."

and hopped down the street

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"What year books are you getting?" He asked, picking up one of his course books.

"I spoke to Dumbledore and he said to get sixth year, I cant imagine why." I replied.

"You are smart." Kevin said, "You'll catch on, plus, you have been buying spare books sometimes, just for fun."

I laughed, "You know me so well."

When we got home, our home being a one bedroom apartment, an owl was sitting on the table.

Kevin rushed forward and opened the letter.

"It's from Ron." He sais excitedly.

I motioned for him to go on.

"He says they need to come get me tonight, because they are leaving early tomorrow morning." he said slowly.

I sighed. "Okay, write him back and say that they can come whenever they can."

So he did exactly that, and sent the owl off.

"I'm saying good bye now instead of when they get here." I said, "I know you dont like it when I go 'mother mode' on you."

He smiled and stepped forward to hug me, by now he was as tall as me.

"you grow too quickly." I laughed.

"Wait until you see the weasleys, theyre like trees." he said, joining in on the laughter.

"SO," I began, looking him in the eyes. "Behave, and stay safe."

He blinked, "That's the entire mother talk."

"I'm trying to work on not being too motherly, you're growing up and should begin to do things on your own. You have already started to take responsibilty for yourself, and I'm grateful for that. So, you need to go and have fun and dont worry about me, I will see you at Hogwarts if I dont see you at the train station." I told him

"Theres the mother talk." He teased, hugging me again.

"Humph." I said, crossing my arms, "Whatever."

"Hey, dont take it like that." He said, "you're a perfect mesh between sister and mother."

I rolled my eyes. then we sat at the table and waited for Mr. Weasley.

Around 5 o'clock, we heard a loud pop and turned to see a man with bright red hair.

I stood and extended my hand. "hello Mr. Weasley. I'm Faye, Kevin's older sister."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Hello Faye, is Kevin ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Kevin siad from behind me.

He grabbed his trunk, hugged me, and left with Mr. Weasley.

I sighed. I hope he has fun


	2. Chapter 2

Fred's POV(after World Cup)

We had just stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4 when we heard a shout.

"KEVIN RAMSEY!"

I turned to look at Kevin, whose face had flushed a deep scarlet.

"Who was that?" I asked.

He pointed behind me and I turned to see a girl, probably sixteen or seventeen march right up to Kevin and slap him.

"Oi!" I shouted, "No abuse!"

She didn't even glance at me. Right after she had slapped Kevin, she pulled him into a hug.

"Bipolar much?" I asked.

Kevin shot me a warning look, but the girl didn't turn around.

"Why didnt you write me?" She asked. "you know Tom lets me read the paper after he had read it."

Kevin hung his head.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I snapped at her, stepping next to Kevin. "he has never hung his head like that. Who are you to make him feel guilty?"

She looked at me, more like glared, and i was tempted to hang my head too.

"Fred, not now." Kevin said. "This is my sister Faye."

My eyes widened, as did George's. "But you said that she was nice and easy-going and fun. She doesn't seem like that right now, she's biting your head off."

Faye raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "How did your mother react when you got home?" She asked.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Was she worried about you? Was she hysterical?" She asked me

I really wanted her to stop looking at me like that. I felt extremely guilty, well now I understand why Kevin hung his head.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "She was."

"Then there you go." She said simply, then she turned to Kevin again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, scanning him for injuries.

He smiled. "I'm fine Faye, we got out before anything happened."

She sighed, and smiled. "Okay good. now you should be getting on the train."

I thought I saw a panicked look cross Kevin's face. "What about you?" He asked loudly.

"Shh." Faye hissed, "i'm going too, don't worry, but I figured that you wouldn't want your sister to sit with you, I will find somewhere else to sit."

"Okay, good." Kevin breathed, smiling again. He followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the train.

"You can sit with us if you'd like." George offered her.

She looked at him and smiled.

'Oh so he got a smile?' I thought

"That would be nice, thanks." She said cheerfully, and extended her hand. "I'm Faye."

He shook her hand. "George Weasley at your service, and that's Fred." He said, gesturing to me.

"Hello."She said to me, and I smiled in return.

She walked over to another pillar and grabbed a trunk that I figured was hers, she acted as though it weighed nothing.

"Would you like help with your trunk?" George asked.

"No thanks," She said, "I got it, its not that heavy anyway."

We followed her onto the train and led her to our usual compartment.

Lee and Angelina were already in the compartment.

George and I marched in and tossed the three trunks on the shelf, then sat down.

Lee jumped up in front of Faye.

"Well hello there." He sat, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm Lee Jordan, and you are?"

She laughed. "I'm Faye Ramsey, nice to meet you."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I'm Angelina; are you a new student?"

Faye smiled at her. "Uh, yeah, I am"

"Any reason you are six years late?" Angelina asked, chuckling.

Faye crinkled her nose. "Yes, there is."

"Do you want to share the reason?" Lee asked, now curious.

"Not particularly," Faye said, "but I should anyway."

"you don't have to." George said.

"I know." she sighed, sitting between me and George.

"I couldn't afford it." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked. "Then how did your brother come?"

"I do have a job." she said, "It only paid enough for the necessities and him getting his supplies. Then, after every year, I would get his books so I wouldn't be too far behind."

"That's sad." Lee said simply.

"Yup." she said, "But I finally saved up enough for this year and next year, and I can get a job in the summer."

"What about your parents?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, they died when we were pretty young." Faye said.

"You've been on your own for how long?" George asked.

"Luckily, since I was ten." she said shrugging.

"Luckily?" We all asked.

"Well its better than if I was five or something." She said.

"Is that why you kind of act like Kevin's mum?" i asked.

She nodded.

"how did you take care of him?" Angelina asked.

Faye's eyes furrowed together. "I got a job, how else?"

"You can get a job when you're ten?" Lee asked.

"Not usually, but I refused to go to an orphanage. I asked around and got a couple part-time jobs stocking shelves in Diagon Alley."

"Well that was awesome of you to do for your brother." Angelina said

"thanks." she said smiling, when the door slid open.


End file.
